Windower Setup
Windower Setup Guide Before starting this process, make sure you have completed the process located on the Getting Started page. For people with FFXI already installed, there is a data folder to copy (if not done, you won't be able to make a character), and you also need to have your game fully up to date (if not done, you won't be able to log in at all). If you prefer it over Windower, please use our Ashita Setup guide. It does not have all the same addons/plugins, but is easier to setup and maintain. STEAM USERS: Your file locations will be different. Adjust accordingly. Steam places the main FFXI folder under a "SteamApps" folder within C:\Program Files (x86). * Download and install .Net Framework 4.6.2 or higher. * Download and install the latest version of Windower from their website. ** Recommended: install Windower in your C: drive in it's own folder, or at the shortest path possible. It can have issues if installed on the desktop or in the downloads directory. * Also download xiloader from here. ** Place xiloader.exe in your PlayOnlineViewer folder, usually located at C:\Program Files (x86)\PlayOnline\SquareEnix\PlayOnlineViewer. ** If the above link is broken, please contact us. * Open Windower and allow it to update. * Download any add-ons and plugins that appeal to you. **NOTE: Plugins or Addons that open all doors, allow GM commands, position hacking, or speed hacks are NOT permitted. * Click the "+" sign at the bottom of the window to create a Profile. ** Do this for each of your playable accounts. * Rename the profile by typing over "New Profile 1" at the top of the screen. * Change your resolution, or any other settings if desired. ** HIGHLY RECOMMENDED: use "Windowed", rather than "borderless". * Click the back arrow at the top left corner to return to the main Windower screen. * Highlight your new profile, and click the thumbtack/pushpin icon at the bottom of the screen to create a shortcut to it on your desktop. * Locate the shortcut it created on your desktop, right click it, and select Properties (bottom option). * In the window, find the "Target" field. * Navigate to the very end of the field, after it shows your profile name in quotations. * Be sure you're all the way at the end and that you don't alter the information by mistake. * Add a space after the text, and paste the following: '--executable=xiloader.exe --args=" --server realmsofjova.ddns.net' Automatic Login *'Optional': you can make your profile log in automatically (explained below) by using this string instead: '--executable=xiloader.exe --args=" --server realmsofjova.ddns.net --user USERNAME --pass PASSWORD' * Press OK to save your changes. * Double-click the shortcut you just made. * The black screen that opens will ask you to Login or Create an Account. If you haven't done so already, create an account. You're in! Create your character and you'll be on the Vrtra server. You may get an error or two when creating a character, or you might get stuck on a black screen. Just close the game, wait a couple minutes, and keep trying. Otherwise, other issues are listed on our Troubleshooting page. If you get an error in Japanese, it likely means you've selected an invalid character name. Please try a different name. Optional: Set up auto-login Sick of always typing in your login info? Follow these steps after creating your log-in account. * Right-click the shortcut to your Windower profile on your desktop and select Properties again. * After all the text in the "Target" field (the same place you edited before), add a space and then copy and paste the following: --user username --pass password * Replace "username" with your username. * Replace "password" with your password. * Press OK to save the changes. From that point on, using the desktop shortcut will automatically log you into the game. This can be done for multiple profiles/characters/logins. Just create a new profile/shortcut for each and enter the corresponding username/password.